le journal OU de l'utilité des retenues
by kigaloo
Summary: RÉÉCRITURE!harry écrit un journal, avec quelques améliorations de son cru, son utilisation est tout autre...confronté à son subsconscient pas de place aux mensonges....OS...slash.yahoi...HPxSS
1. LE JOURNAL

_LE JOURNAL_

Hello, voici la réécriture..lol yen avait besoin 

Ceci est un OS.  
Paring : HPxSSS  
…et pi tout et à jo rowling enfin je ne pense pas qu'elle est imaginée severus snape avec les même intentions que moi mais bon…  
Attention : slash / yaoi à l'horizon alors homophobes : du balais !!! ve pas de ça chez moi… !

beta readeuse/ correctrice_: madame scofield_

* * *

Ceci est mon premier journal…Que l'on pourrait qualifier de « intime » bien que je n'aime pas particulièrement ce terme, ça fait Poufsouffle de 1ere année qui écrit ses déboires sentimentaux…ce qui n'est pas mon cas je tiens à le préciser…  
La raison de l'existence de ce journal est que j'ai besoin de me confier et bien que Ron et Hermione soient là en tout instant pour m'épauler j'ai besoin de me confier à moi-même, faire une sorte de travaille de rétrospection…Savoir où j'en suis et où je vais…  
Bon, dans mon cas, je sais où je vais…car en tant que survivant, il m'incombe de détruire Voldemort ou de mourir en tentant de l'occire…  
Enfin, c'est ce qui se dit, car personnellement, je ne pense pas en réchapper, même dans le cas où j'arriverais à le faire disparaître, je ne pense pas survivre bien longtemps encore…  
Pourquoi… ? Et bien tout simplement parce que Tom ne se laissera pas détruire si facilement et que je suis certain qu'en mourrant il m'aura tellement amoché qu'il faudra me recoller à la petite cuillère, et puis il y a ses fidèles Mangemorts…Qui eux se feront une joie de m'achever par vengeance ou autre.  
Et puis il y a la chose dont je n'ai jamais parlé à personne…Tuer un homme, car bien que Voldemort ait une face de serpent, c'est à la base un homme comme les autres…Comme moi…  
Et je me demande de plus en plus si j'arriverais à tuer…Assassiner …De sang-froid.  
Je pense bien que sur le moment, tout me paraîtra clair, enfin je l'espère…Mais après, dans l'infime possibilité que je survive…Que se passera t-il.. ? Une fois la folie de la guerre, la peur et l'excitation du combat retombée…Comment réagirais-je… ?  
Toutes ces questions me tourmentent depuis si longtemps…mais c'est la première fois que j'arrive à les exprimer clairement…mais je n'ai toujours pas les réponses…et…et j'ai peur…  
Voldy et toute sa clique se marreraient bien s'ils le savaient…Le survivant a peur…  
Bien… il se fait tard, et demain première heure : potion… « youpii » (c'est ironique)  
Je ferais mieux de dormir si je veux arriver à l'heure et réussir un tant soit peu la leçon du jour. 

OoOoooOOOOOOoo

Harry referma son journal d'un air mi-songeur mi-satisfait. Il le rangea discrètement dans son sac, sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir.  
Il ferma correctement ses rideaux et s'endormit immédiatement.

Le lendemain matin, il arriva légèrement en retard à son cours de potion.  
La porte grinça horriblement sur ses gonds, Harry se faufila discrètement dans la salle. Malheureusement pour lui, il entendit rapidement ce qu'il redoutait : la voix de son professeur claqua dans l'air, brisant le silence de mort qui régnait.  
- Potter ! Vous nous faites finalement le plaisir de votre royale présence, c'est trop aimable de votre part ...tellement aimable que pour vous en remercier, je vais vous gratifier…d'un devoir de 3 rouleaux -recto verso- sur le Veritaserum et ses dérivés. Asseyez vous maintenant !

Harry prit place sans un mot, mais il bouillait de rancœur envers cette chauve-souris graisseuse qu'était son professeur. Allé Harry, encore deux heures…  
Toute la première heure fut consacrée à la théorie de la potion Felix Felicis, qui, si réussie, avait le pouvoir de couronner de succès toutes les actions entreprises, et de faire ressentir une sensation de puissance.  
Et enfin, arriva la partie de mise en pratique…aouch pensa Harry…Car bien qu'il maîtrisait la partie théorique, la phase d'application lui posait depuis sa première année un énorme problème.

C'est donc logiquement qu'après 15 minutes de préparation, son chaudron se mit à chauffer, devenant rougeoyante, sa potion prenant une teinte rouge feu faisant fondre son chaudron, laissant couler la mixture destructrice.  
-POTTER ! MAIS QU'AVEZ-VOUS ENCORE FAIT !?  
-Pro...Professeur Snape…je ne sais pas…je… je ne comprends pas…  
-ÉCARTEZ VOUS ! cracha-t-il alors que la potion allait atteindre les pieds du Gryffondor. Harry sauta au loin et observa avec horreur la pierre se creuser sous l'effet de la mixture.  
Le maître des potions courut jusqu'à sa réserve de potion d'où il ressortit et lança 3 flacons sur le liquide dévastateur. Sur ce, il leva des yeux furieux sur son élève et siffla dangereusement :  
-Cela vous coûtera 3h de retenue ce soir à partir de 20h ! Sortez de ma salle maintenant… ! Immédiatement !  
Le survivant -qui espérait bien le rester- sortit sans se faire prier…  
raa ! Je n'aurais jamais la moyenne à un de ses cours si ça continu ! Et avec tous les devoirs supplémentaires qu'il me donne sans compter les retenues qui s'enchaînent je vois pas quand je pourrait ne serait ce qu'essayer de me perfectionner… Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.  
Après avoir déambulé quelques minutes entre les murs des cachots, il décida qu'il ferait mieux de profiter des trois quarts d'heure qu'il avait gagnées et de son heure de libre qui suivait pour aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour son devoir de potion.

Travail qui se termina rapidement vu ses connaissances avancées sur le Veritaserum qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir à l'œuvre et même d'essayer. Il lui restait à peu près 30 minutes, et puisque qu'il était là, il décida d'aller flâner parmi les nombreux rayonnages surchargés d'ouvrage précisément rangés, quand il se retrouva sans vraiment savoir comment dans un cul-de-sac.  
Il posa son regard sur le nom du rayon en face de lui : Sorts et Récits.  
Il feuilleta le registre des livres de cette catégorie, curieux de savoir ce qu'il pourrait trouver.

Il choisit un livre intitulé : Journaux Intimes et Sorts.

Il regarda la table des matières. 

Ensorceler un journal intime

_Chap1_. Invisibilité partielle.

1. De l'ouvrage…2. Du texte

_Chap2_. Écriture en temps réel

_Chap3_. Incrustation d'images issues de la pensée.

_Chap4._ Modification de l'écriture.

……Et cela continuait sur les mêmes thèmes : comment avoir un parfait journal intime.  
Harry décida que ce livre pouvait lui être très utile pour son nouveau projet. Il l'emprunta donc, non sans se sentir gêné sous le regard moqueur du fantôme faisant office de bibliothécaire. 

Il retrouva ses amis pour son prochain cours qui était divination, c'est-à-dire 2 heures de sieste intensive.  
Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Après les cours Harry partit faire un tour seul au bord du lac, s'adossant contre un immense chêne. Il sortit son journal et le livre de sort emprunté un peu plus tôt dans la journée.  
Après lecture, il se décida à munir son précieux cahier d'une grande majorité des sortilèges dont parlait l'ouvrage. Il avait rendu le texte invisible à tout autre que lui, son journal écrivait en temps réel tout ce que faisait et pensait Harry (enfin le plus pertinent), des images des moment forts en émotions (émotions acceptées ou non par l'utilisateur), et le journal ne s'ouvrait qu'à l'aide d'un mot de passe, que Harry choit en Fourchelangue. Il avait longuement réfléchi à quel pourrait être ce mot qui garderait précieusement ses pensées…Il fallait qu'il trouve un mot auquel même lui n'aurait pas pensé. Il avait passé toute une liste de possibilité…  
Albus Dumbledore….Trop facile  
Maraudeurs …Trop probable encore…  
Il lui fallait quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport sentimental avec lui…  
Serpentard… ?  
Draco Malfoy… ? Et puis quoi encore… ? Severus Snape ... ?  
Severus Snape…Mhhh (ceci n'est pas un gémissement, mais un meumeument de réflexion…pervers !)…Severus… !

Parfait ! Qui irait penser qu'Harry Potter utiliserait le prénom de son professeur honni comme mot de passe. Ce fut donc : _ssssssssssssseeeeeeverrruuuuusssssssssss_.

Après cette dure et longue journée, il décida qu'il lui restait assez de temps avant le dîner pour une petite sieste à l'air frais. Il rangea toutes ses affaires, prit son sac comme oreiller et s'endormit plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

OooOOoOooOoooOO

Voilà 30 minutes que Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots et de la majorité des élèves de Poudlard, attendait Harry Potter, stupide Gryffondor (selon les dires du dit professeur).  
Excédé, il prit un parchemin et écrit rageusement à l'encre rouge :  
«Potter, ainsi vous vous croyez assez au-dessus des lois et de tout le monde pour ne pas faire vos punitions comme n'importe quel élève. Et bien vous vous présenterez à mon bureau demain à 20h pour une punition à durée indéterminée.  
Pr. Snape  
Il appela une chouette de l'école à qui il confia le parchemin, en lui précisant de repartir immédiatement après avoir délivré ce message.  
Manquerait plus qu'il m'invente des exercises bidon !

Sur ce il prit un petit paquet de copies qu'il lui restait à corriger et reprit son travail.

OOOOoOOOoOOoooOOO

Quelque part dans le parc, un jeune homme fut soudainement réveillé par des petits coups vif et douloureux sur son bras et ses mains. Il se releva rapidement pour apercevoir au sol une chouette qui semblait plutôt énervée, tenant à sa patte un message. Elle devait essayer de le réveiller depuis un petit bout de temps vu le pincement agressif qu'elle lui fit à la main une fois le papier prit, et elle s'en fut rapidement dans un hululement de mécontentement.

Harry lu rapidement le message. Ses yeux s'élargirent, il regarda alors sa montre, et se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée. Il avait raté le dîner, mais surtout, sa retenue !  
Il allait en baver le lendemain…  
« Punition à durée indéterminée… » Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire… ? Il ne va quand même pas me garder toute la nuit… !!

Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le château pour aller directement dans les cachots…Il devait s'expliquer avec son professeur…il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour faire sa punition…il était 8h45…et il était 'prêt à tout' pour ne pas faire cette punition le jour d'après. (nda : je sais à quoi vous pensez bande de petits pervers…Encore).

Il arriva devant la porte du bureau de son professeur. Il frappa trois coups timides, et n'obtint aucune réponse…il refrappa, mais toujours rien.  
Il prit donc l'initiative de rentrer. Le plus silencieusement possible, il ouvrit la porte, et se faufila à l'intérieure.  
Là, il resta bouche bée…Immobilisé, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte.  
Pour vous faire comprendre cette réaction, n'allez pas chercher dans le graveleux…  
Severus Snape, le maître des potions, était juste torse nu, pied nu, et ne portant qu'un simple jean noir. Cela me direz-vous, bien que choquant, n'explique pas la rougeur qui apparaissait sur les joues du survivant… et bien cela venait peut-être du fait, que le dit Severus Snape était à genoux par terre en train de fouiller sous une armoire. Inutile de vous dire qu'il n'avait pas entendu entrer le Gryffondor, et que ce qu'il cherchait était apparemment profondément caché sous l'armoire et que le maître des potions s'était cambré à outrance pour atteindre son but, rendant ses formes plus que visibles…

OOOooOooOOOOo

Mais revenons quelques minutes en arrière…  
Severus venait de terminer de corriger ses dernières copies…enfin ce qui était sensé être des copies, mais venant de la part de Poufsouffle cela ressemblait plutôt à des brouillons de maternelles moldus…  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait finalement fini par remplir ses obligations du jour et ne songeait plus qu'au bon bain qui l'attendait dans la salle de bain de ses appartements.  
Appartements qu'il rejoignit par une porte dérobée au fond de son bureau.

Il commença à faire couler l'eau, puis enleva ses lourdes robes sous les quelles il ne portait q'un simple jean noir. Il chercha ensuite sa potion pour le bain spécial détente qu'il avait lui même confectionnée.  
Mais quand enfin il trouva la bouteille, celle ci était vide.  
raaa ! Va falloir que j'aille en chercher !  
Mais le seul hic était que les autres bouteilles qu'il possédait se trouvaient dans une armoire de son bureau (nda : hé hé…vous commencez à comprendre ???). Il s'y rendit donc sans se soucier de se rhabiller, -qui pourrait avoir l'idée de venir lui rendre visite à une telle heure… ?- mais voilà : alors qu'il avait réemprunté sa petite porte dérobée menant à son bureau, il avait immédiatement trouvé sa potion de bain spécial détente, seulement quelqu'un eut soudainement le malheur de frapper. Surprenant le maître des potions, celui-ci laissa tomber sa fiole, qui ne se brisa pas (grâce à un sort de solidité), mais roula sous l'armoire. L'homme s'immobilisa quelques secondes. Et ne pensant pas que quelqu'un oserait rentrer sans son autorisation, il plongea prestement à quatre pattes, le bras tendu sous l'armoire, l'esprit occupé à localiser sa fiole.  
Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures (et pas qu'à lui vous vous en doutez… ;-) ), il se releva, essoufflé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.(nda : ba voui.. c'est fatigant de chercher quelque chose à quatre pattes, on a le souffle coupé et tout…).  
Et comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, quand il se retourna…Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Harry Potter, la bouche pendante, bavant presque (j'ai bien dit presque !) et le regard hagard, et puis c'était quoi cette rougeur diffuse sur ses joues. Severus tilta…Un sourire sarcastique apparut sur ses lèvres.  
- Potter… Dit- il d'une voix mielleuse…Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici… ?  
Harry n'arrivait pas à produire un son compréhensible, troublé par le torse fin, pâle mais musclé de son professeur, barré ça et là de cicatrices, et le tout légèrement luisant à la lumière tamisée de la pièce.  
Le professeur voyant son élève obnubilé pas son torse, prit un air plus que carnassier, et faisant un pas ver le Gryffondor, il souffla :  
-Et bien Mr Potter, un Gryffondor de 7e année comme vous n'à jamais vu un homme torse nu… ? Le ton était moqueur…Je répète ma question Mr Potter…Que faites-vous…ici ? Votre retenue était il y a 1h et le message que je vous ai envoyé était pourtant bien clair à ce qu'il me semble…  
- Je..je venais m'expliquer pro…professeur…  
Bégaya t-il, essayant tant bien que mal de fixer son professeur dans les yeux et non plus bas…  
- Il n'y a besoin d'aucune explication, Potter, maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir et j'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor en plus des 40 pour votre absence à la retenue de tout à l'heure.  
Harry baissa les yeux au sol. C'est alors que le professeur se rendit compte que les cheveux de son élève étaient pleins de brindilles et d'herbes. Son sourire s'effaça et ses yeux ne formèrent plus que deux fentes quand il prononça d'un ton sec :  
-Cela vous apprendra à folâtrer dans le parc avec je ne sais quel autre stupide élève de votre maison de dégénérés !  
Harry releva la tête précipitamment, surpris d'un tel changement de ton de la part de son professeur et fit un regard interrogateur…De quoi parlait-il.. ?  
-Ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis Potter, vos joues rosies, votre aire hagard, l'état de vos cheveux en dit plus long que vous ne le pensez.  
Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Harry se sentit le besoin de réfuter les accusations de son professeur.  
-Non, Mr…ce n'est absolu…  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'en deux temps, trois sorts, il se retrouva à la porte du bureau, porte qui d'ailleurs lui claqua violement au nez.  
Sachant très bien qu'il ne servirait à rien de refrapper, il partit en direction de sa tour, espérant ne pas croiser Rusard et sa chatte ou un des préfets.  
De son côté, Severus retourna à ses occupations.

OooOOOOOoOoooOOOoo

Une fois dans son lit, les rideaux à baldaquin correctement fermés, il s'assit en tailleur et prit son journal. Hésitant à l'ouvrir de peur de savoir ce qu'il allait trouver d'écrit.  
Car, Harry avait été étrangement troublé par la vision de son professeur torse nu, mais il faut bien se l'avouer, la vision de postérieur tendu par la toile de son jean avait aussi fait son effet.  
pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois quelqu'un torse nu, et puis, même, dans les vestiaires, je vois sans arrêts mes camarades nus et ça ne m'a jamais fait d'effet de ce genre.  
Alors comment expliquer ses réactions… ?  
Le jeune homme savait que ses réponses seraient pour une fois dans ce journal, bien que différentes des réponses qu'il attendait lors du début de ses écrits.

- _ssssssssssssseeeeeeverrruuuuusssssssssss_…Prononça t-il.L'ouvrage s'ouvrit de lui même révélant l'écriture de Harry, ayant noircie plusieurs pages depuis le début du sort d'écriture instantanée…  
Il soupira de résignation et commença sa lecture. En quelques lignes, cela donnait :

Par merlin ! J'ai raté ma retenue avec Snape !! Il faut que j'aille m'expliquer…  
Il va me tuer…Pourquoi il ne répond pas… ?…Par la barbe de merlin ç'est quoi ce magnifique postérieure… ? (Harry s'arrête…Choqué par ce qui était écrit…Avait-il réellement pensé ça...? il continua)…°sur la page de gauche, une image en mouvement du dit postérieur° (nda : miam),  
(Harry sentit son souffle se couper…à nouveau, et dû fournir un effort considérable pour reprendre sa lecture et décrocher son regard de l'image). Oulala…Mais c'est quoi ça…si ça continu je vais me mettre à baver moi…haaaaaa ! Il se retourne !! aumondieuaumondieuaumondieuaumondieu il va me voir !!!! Et m'étriper… !! Mais il est trop canon…°Photo entière du professeur de potion, propriétaire du magnifique fessier dont nous parlions tout à l'heure° je sens que j'ai les joues en feux…Ça se voit ? Ça se voit ? Ça y est, je suis cuit…C'est quoi ce sourire…°Photo du sourire sarcastique° (à ce point là, Harry préféra ne plus s'arrêter de peur de ne pas pourvoir reprendre…) Ha ! Il a fait un pas vers moi…s'il s'approche encore je lui saute dessus… (Harry s'étrangla à moitié) je crois que je bave …Non?… il me fait un sourire de séducteur là?… À moi… ? Harry Potter ? Mais… Mais…qu'est ce que je fais là… ?  
Oups,…Il m'a parlé et je n'ai strictement rien entendu...Il faut que j'arrête de le fixer et que je le regarde droit dans les yeux… Voilà c'est mieux…hou houu !! Il me d détaille…haaa !! Mais il est schizo ou quoi de changer de ton comme ça…Bon calme toi… ! Hein ? Mais de quoi il parle ? Folâtrer... ? haaa mais non !!! Vite faut que je m'explique… !! Mais mais mais… ? Comment je suis arrivé là... ? °photo de la porte qui claque violemment au nez de notre riri° bon, et bah je n'ai plus qu'à remonter moi sniff… (Harry est abasourdit…mais le récit ne s'arrête pas la…) ha que c'est confortable un bon petit lit au chaud tout de même, bon, allez, voyons ce qu'il y a dans ce journal...c'était quoi ces émotions tout a l'heure.. ? Bon..là je lis...je n'en crois pas mes yeux…il semblerait que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, ou plutôt à accepter que j'ai été attiré par mon professeur de potion…heinnn !!! Mais j'ai pas pensé à ça en lisant !ç'est quoi ce sort ?! et puis il semblerait qu'il est été déçut en voyant mon état, pensant que je revenais de batifoler dans les prés avec n'importe qui…quoiiii !!! Et encore une fois je suis aveugle en ce qui concerne mes sentiments…

Le journal s'arrêtait ainsi. Harry la bouche ouverte prête a gobé des mouches n'en revenait pas…  
-C'est quoi ce sort de récit instantané ?! murmura t-il pour lui même…  
Aussitôt, sur le papier, apparut une réponse.  
Oo : le sort de récit instantané, consiste à écrire ce que vous pensez, et ressentez profondément, c'est en grande partit votre subconscient qui écrit en alliance avec votre conscience.  
Le sort vous fait, vous parlez à vous-même pas l'intermédiaire du journal et il est même possible de lui parler en écrivant sur les pages vos questions en commençant par : « cher journal… ».oO

Aussitôt lu aussitôt fait, il prit une plume qui traînait et écrivit :  
- Cher journal, que c'est-il passé tout à l'heure ?  
Le journal répondit :  
- Tu t'es retrouvé attiré par les attraits physiques de ton professeur, mais tu ne l'acceptes pas.  
- Cher journal, que dois-je faire ?  
- Tu dois accepter ton attirance, et chercher à en savoir un peu plus, -c'est en tout cas ce que tu souhaite au fond de toi-. Tu voudrais pouvoir le revoir lui et son postérieur. Tu voudrais pouvoir toucher toutes les parcelles de son corps. En deux mots : il t'excite. Et c'est pour cela que tu dois savoir si tu as oui ou non une chance de te rapprocher de lui et de réaliser tes fantasmes. Car tu espères secrètement qu'il puisse avoir envie de toi lui aussi, et cet espoir et lié au fait qu'il t'ai viré violement et qu'il ait changé soudainement de ton en croyant que tu n'était pas attiré par lui et que tu ais baisé avec quelqu'un quelques minutes avant. C'est aussi pour cela que tu t'es senti coupable et que l'envie de te justifier est apparue.  
Cher journal, tu dis n'importe quoi !  
Je dis ce que tu penses réellement. Et prêt bien attention à tes rêves cette nuit.  
Sur ce, le journal ce referma. Empêchant Harry d'en savoir plus. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.  
Il décida de dormir et de tirer tout cela au clair le lendemain.

Seulement le lendemain, il commençait par DCFM. Et lors d'un entraînement de sorts de bouclier et d'attaque, leur nouveau professeur avait trouvé cela intéressant de faire travailler les élèves en faisant des équipes avec une personne de chaque maison. Ici, Serpentard/Gryffondor.  
Et bien évidemment Harry s'était retrouvé avec…Draco Malfoy.

Sans attendre le feu vert du professeur, Draco attaqua, surprenant Harry qui lui était dans de profondes pensées très…Comment dire…Existentielles…d'un point de vue d'ado Gryffondorien…voir même Poufsoufflien.( Je vous laisse deviner °O ).  
Et c'est cette inattention qui lui valu une belle envolée à travers la salle de combat pour aller gentiment s'écraser contre le mur et s'étaler comme une flaque sur le sol.  
-Et bien Potty…Voilà qui te remet à ta place… ! Lança le Serpentard de manière à ce que toute la classe entende…Un sourire goguenard déformait ses lèvres, il se tourna vers ses camarades qui eux riaient à gorges déployées.  
Harry se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds et lança un sort puissant sur son adversaire qui n'eut à son tour pas le temps de former un bouclier, et qui se sentit alors poussé contre un mur et progressivement, broyé.  
- CELA SUFFIT MR POTTER ! LIBEREZ VOTRE CAMARADE !  
Le professeur le foudroyait d'un œil réprobateur et extrêmement sévère.  
-Bien, je répète, le but et de s'entraîner à former un bouclier, et non de blesser, est-ce bien compris Mr Potter… ?  
-Parfaitement professeur.  
-Bon, changez de partenaire Potter, cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.  
Harry se mit avec Seamus et le court se déroula normalement.  
Mais Harry voyait parfaitement les regards assassins du fils Malfoy, lui promettant les pires horreurs.  
Alors que le cours touchait à sa fin, le professeur l'interpella :  
- Mr Potter, veuillez rester s'il vous plaît, j'ai à vous parler.  
Harry se dirigea vers lui et dit à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre.  
- Potter, il soupira, vous me décevez, je dois bien l'avouer. Vous avez de grands pouvoirs, et je suis là pour vous apprendre à les maîtriser. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous n'y portez aucune importance. Et au lieu de vous concentrer sur Malfoy, vous rêvassez… ?! Sachez Mr Potter, que je ne pourrais rien vous apprendre tant que vous ne serez pas assez mature dans votre esprit et enfin en accord avec vos pouvoirs.

Harry resta coi quelques instants, apparemment son professeur attendait une réponse…  
-Heu…Oui…Comprends professeur, je…La prochaine fois, je me contrôlerais plus...  
-J'y compte bien…je ne vous enlèverais pas de points pour l'incident de tout à l'heure, mais je vous demande seulement de ranger tout les tapis sans l'aide de la magie…c'est le minimum que je puisse vous puissiez faire…  
Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, laissant Harry seul à sa besogne. Cela lui prit une quinzaine de minutes. Durant lesquelles, il avait repensé aux paroles de son professeur…Mais ses pensées s'étaient finalement tournées vers l'objet de ses réflexions actuelles. De plus que comme l'avait demandé son journal, il avait prêté attention à ses rêves…Et cela méritait le détour. C'est ainsi qu'il sortit de la salle, la tête dans les nuages, ou plutôt dans ses songes, le mettant en scène avec son professeur de potion, dans des positions plus perverses et vicieuses les unes que les autres.  
Étant entièrement absorbé dans ses fantasmes, Harry ne vit pas une silhouette fine sortir brusquement d'un couloir adjacent, lui pointer sa baguette en pleine tête et conjurant un sort très puissant, à la limite de la magie noire.  
Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Harry ressentit une immense douleur, insoutenable sous laquelle il céda et tombas dans un semi coma.  
Il ne vit donc pas l'auteur de ses mots s'approcher, recoiffant ses parfaits cheveux d'argents gominés, et ne sentit pas non plus le coup de pied rageur qu'il reçut dans les côtes.  
- Ça t'apprendra à t'en prendre à un Malfoy, Potter ! cracha celui ci en direction du jeune homme à terre.

Harry avait été plongé dans ce semi-sommeil durant plus ou moins une semaine. Mais n'étant pas totalement inconscient, il pouvait toujours réfléchir, cogiter, et il avait de quoi.  
A propos, vous vous en doutez, de notre très cher Professeur Snape sexy fessier…  
C'est ainsi que les jours passèrent, et Harry pu se faire finalement à l'idée qu'il éprouvait une certaine attirance pour son professeur de potion. Celle-ci s'étant même accentuée.  
Car en y repensant, Harry avait réalisé que l'homme avait toujours été là pour lui, le protégeant comme une hombre, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Jouant son rôle de Mangemort détestable . L'homme était aussi un puissant sorcier, sérieux, fier, mystérieux, bien foutu, doué de ses mains, -aux vus de sa dextérité avec les ingrédients…-.  
Harry en était donc arrivé à l'apprécier, et c'est à cette conclusion –grâce à elle ?- qu'il s'éveilla. Comme si sa conscience l'avait retenue, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la solution.

D'un coup, Harry se redressa sur son lit.  
L'infirmière lui sauta aussitôt dessus et l'ausculta sous toutes les coutures. (nda : et l'embrassa baveusement.. !! Lol…Mais non je rigole…hahaha …okok je me tais..). Harry pu finalement sortir, Pomfresh étant venu à la conclusion que l'agissement du sort avait été parfaitement contré par ses antidotes chéris.  
Une fois de retour dans la salle commune des rouge et or, il se fit littéralement étouffer par tous ses camarades qui voulaient savoir comment il allait, et surtout, ce qui s'était passé etc…  
Hermione lui avait ensuite expliqué une grande majorité des cours qu'il avait manqué, lui passant des copies et autres –sa façon de lui montrer qu'il lui avait manqué-.  
Puis Ron lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était dit, et bien sûr tous les ragots du coin…(nda : une vraie commère d'après moi).

Une fois bien tranquille, assis sur son lit, il vit son journal sortir de son sac. Mais alors qu'il allait s'en saisir, une chouette frappa à la fenêtre. Se levant, il ouvrit à la bête, prit le message et le lu  
Mr Potter,  
Maintenant que votre petite personne s'est remise du sort mineur que Mr Malfoy vous a envoyé, je vous rappelle votre punition à durée indéterminée qui aura lieu aujourd'hui, samedi à 20h précise.  
Ne soyez pas en retard !  
Pr. Snape

Harry ri intérieurement, et un sourire bien calculateur naquit sur son visage, sourire qu'il avait toujours en entrant dans la douche.

Il fallait qu'il se prépare pour la « punition » du soir.  
Il ressortit 1 heure plus tard, propre comme un sous neuf, prêt à l'attaque.  
Sous sa robe, habillé d'un jean noir délavé, et d'un t-shirt vert émeraude moulant, et bien entendu, pas de sous vêtement… (nda : bave sur son clavier).

Il lui restait deux heures avant LE moment.  
Il partit donc à la bibliothèque rejoindre Hermione pour rattraper son travail, emportant son sac avec lui.  
Ils travaillèrent ardûment pendant ce qui avait semblé des heures à Harry, et quand enfin le moment de partir arriva, Hermione le retint quelques minute.  
- Harry, pour ta punition de ce soir… Tu as été mal pendant une semaine, et Snape te donne cette punition quand même le jour de ton réveil, c'est vache. Mais pour que tu tiennes, je t'ai préparé quelques petites potions.  
Elle lui tendit trois fioles.  
-Alors, la bleue, c'est pour la faim, la jaune, c'est pour l'énergie, et la verte c'est pour la douleur, au cas où il te ferait récurer toute la nuit…Voilà... oh, et puis j'ai un sort pour toi, c'est pour pouvoir écouter de la musique sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent, tu dit _interiorismusica_ puis tu penses à ce que tu veux écouter et le tour est joué…  
Bon courage.

Harry la remercia et lui sourit, t'inquiète, je n'ai pas l'intension de récurer toute la nuit...J'ai d'autres projets en tête…  
Sur ce, il partit en direction des cachots.  
Il s'arrêta dans un couloir désert et sortit de son sac une toute petite fiole, ne faisant pas partie des trois que lui avait fourni Hermione. Celle-ci venait du fond de sa valise, et il la gardait pour une occasion spéciale. Il la but cul sec. Et repris son chemin tout en remettant la fiole dans sa besace.  
Il frappa à la porte du bureau de Snape, et attendit qu'on lui autorise l'entrée pour pousser la porte. Son ventre papillonnant à la pensée de la dernière fois qu'il avait poussé cette porte.

- Bien, Potter, pour une fois vous êtes à l'heure.  
Harry ne répondit pas.  
- Vous allez pour le moment me récurer le sol de ce bureau avec cette brosse et ce seau d'eau, et sans magie évidemment.  
- Où puis je mettre mon sac professeur ? demanda Harry poliment, d'une voix douce.  
Snape le lorgna avec méfiance puis répondit :  
- Posez le aux pieds de mon bureau.  
Ce que le survivant fit.  
Il prit ensuite la brosse, et se mit à quatre pattes et commença à frotter lascivement.  
_interiorismusica Angel de Massive Attack_  
Le bourdonnement rythmé arriva, et emplie son esprit. Il se mit à sourire.

OOoooOOOoo  
De l'autre côté du bureau, Snape assis regardait son élève, qui était étrangement docile, Draco y était peut-être allé un peu fort avec son sort.  
Et voilà qu'il sourit maintenant…Mais qu'est qu'il fait … ? Ça lui plait de frotter le sol ou quoi? Et puis c'est quoi cette manière de frotter… ? Tien, il enlève sa robe… Mais c'est quoi ses vêtements… ? Qui cherche t-il à séduire.. ? C'est que ce t-shirt est vraiment moulant…Et c'est qu'il est plutôt bien foutu le Gryffi…hein.. ? Mais non je n'ai pas pensé ça…  
Harry frottait avec application et de manière rythmée le sol tout en faisant onduler son corps, comme pris dans une danse lascive et éternelle. La drogue qu'il avait prise aidant à se mettre dans une sorte de transe. (Parce que c'était bien une drogue…)  
Severus était hypnotisé par ce jeune homme les yeux fermés, semblant savourer quelque chose…mais quoi… ?  
Alors que le survivant était occupé, Severus avisa le sac de son étudiant à ses pieds, et jetant un coup d'œil dedans, aperçut plusieurs fioles, des feuilles et une sorte de livre.  
Il fronça les sourcils…des fioles… ? Vérifiant que son élève ne le voyait pas, il attira le sac à lui, et y plongea sa main, ressortant 4 fioles dont une vide. Il reconnaissait les 3 potions et sourit intérieurement, mais il était intrigué par la dernière fiole vide plus petite que les autres et pas de la même forme. Il remit les 3 pleine dans le sac et renifla la vide.  
mais qu'est ce qu c'est… ? c'est alors qu'il reconnut quelques-uns des ingrédients que contenait cette potion, que des hallucinogènes.. ?!, De la drogue ? Potter a l'audace de venir faire ses retenues sous influence d'une drogue… ?! Et bien je pense qu'on va bien rigoler  
Il remit la dernière fiole dans le sac, puis décida de voir ce que lisait le survivant, et sortit ce qu'il prenait pour un livre.  
Tiens, mais ç'est un journal…Intéressant…ouvrons-le…raa j'arrive pas, il a dû l'ensorceler…allé et hop un petit peu de magie noir pour que le mot de passe me soit révélé. Une voix dans sa tête sui souffla _ssssssssssssseeeeeeverrruuuuusssssssssss_  
Il eut un frisson, du Fourchelangue… ? Il me sembla avoir déjà entendu de son, enfin ce mot…Ou était-ce… ? il eut un autre frisson en se rappelant ou…C'était son cher maître qui l'appelait de cette façon, et c'était son prénom ! Comment ça… ? Depuis quand mon prénom sert à protéger le journal intime de Potter !? il ouvrit le dit journal et le feuilleta en faisant bien attention que son élève ne le voit pas, mais celui-ci semblait être dans un autre monde. c'est qu'il est sexy quand il frotte…À quatre pattes.  
Au fil des pages, il remarqua qu'il y avait de nombreuses photos, et toutes de lui ! En commençant par le fameux soir ou son élève l'avait découvert torse nu…et puis ses fesses ! mais Potter est un obsédé ma parole ! et sa pensée fut largement confirmée quand il vit des images des rêves d'Harry… il sentit son bas ventre se réveiller en prenant connaissance des songes plus qu'érotiques de son élève. Et de se voir avec lui dans différentes situations n'aidait pas. Il décida que ça ne pouvait durer, et referma un peu violemment de journal en le refourrant dans le sac.  
Il releva les yeux et vit Harry toujours frottant, il eut des 'flashs' des photos du carnet. Harry retrempa la brosse dans l'eau s'en renversant sur lui-même rendrant son t-shirt plus sombre par endroits, laissant découvrir des muscles fins, une peau hâlé.

OOoooOOOOo

Harry sentait le regard de son professeur le brûler. et ça commence pensa t il.  
Il décida d'aller laver vers la porte, offrant son postérieure à la vu de son enseignant, faisant des mouvement de vas et vient. Écartant les jambes. Il savait pertinemment qu'il paraissait vulgaire, ---mais ce n'est pas avec du vinaigre que l'on attrape des mouches-.

Severus avait du mal à se détacher de ses fesses, exquises, parfaites.  
Il sentit son membre commencer à se tendre sous son pantalon. oh merde fut sa seule pensée.  
Suivit de putain ce qu'il est bandant !

Harry était aux anges, c'était sur maintenant, il avait ses chances avec son prof.

Severus sentit le besoin de bouger et de retourner brusquement le Gryffondor pour l'embrasser et ensuite….Non ! Stop Severus…C'est ton élève… Il se leva rapidement, faisant se retourner Harry interpellé par le bruit du raclement de la chaise.  
- Un problème professeur ? demanda t il narquoisement  
- Continuez de frotter Potter, je revient dans quelques minutes alors ne vous avisez pas de vous arrêter. Sur ce, il sortit promptement, laissant Harry seul.  
-c'est qu'il fait chaud ici…, il ne m'en voudra pas si j'enlève mon t-shirt…dit il d'un ton chantant…

oOOIoooOOoo  
Severus était resté devant sa porte, il fallait qu'il respire.  
Après quelques minutes, le calme retrouvé, il rentra dans son bureau. Mais ce fut pour voir un Harry Potter à moitié nu frottant à côté de la chaise de son bureau. Aussitôt vu aussitôt revenu…  
De nombreuses images immorales se présentèrent à son esprit.  
Et bénissant les larges robes de sorcier, il retourna à sa place.  
Où pour son plus grand malheur/bonheur, Harry à ses pieds se trémoussait.  
- Je me suis permis d'enlever mon haut Pr., j'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas. Et puis un Serpentard comme vous a sûrement déjà vu un jeune homme torse nu, non... ?  
- Bien sure que oui Mr potter. Répondit difficilement le Pr. En repensant à leur discussion de la semaine précédente.  
- Vous n'aurez pas à bouger Pr. Je sais me glisser n'importe ou…vous n'aurez qu'à vous décaler légèrement.  
- Pardon… ? s'étrangla Severus.  
- oui, en frottant je parle…  
- Ah..oui oui bien sûr Potter, je n'avais de toute manière pas l'intension de bouger de trop. Ça serait vous faciliter la tâche.

Harry reprit son travail, jusqu'au moment où il dû aller sous le bureau.  
- Pr. Pouvez-vous vous reculer de quelques centimètres s'il vous plaît ?  
Sans un mot, Snape s'exécuta, reculant sa chaise. Mais faisant exprès de se retirer un minimum, juste ce qu'il fallait au jeune Gryffondor.  
Harry se glissa langoureusement entre les jambes de son professeur, prenant soin de se frotter légèrement à lui au rythme de ses mouvements. Severus avait alors arrêté toute activité, observant Harry se frotter contre lui, si près, son dos luisant délicieusement. Quant à sa grande surprise, il s'engouffra sous le bureau seules ses fesses sortaient encore, puis au fur et a mesure que le survivant reculait, Severus voyait cet appétissant fessier se rapprocher de son entre jambe, qui soit dit en passant, était de plus en plus douloureux. Par merlin, encore quelques centimètres…Et il me touche.  
Et en effet, Harry s'arrêta juste en touchant le bas-ventre de son professeur, qui malicieusement s'était avancé sur le rebord de sa chaise. Se contacte envoya une décharge à travers tout le corps de Severus. Il sentait son sexe comprimé dans ses vêtements, et il y avait ce jeune homme pour qui d'après ce qu'il avait vu, il n'était pas indifférent. Et ce jeune homme était entre ses jambes, sous l'emprise d'une drogue qui apparemment le rendait affreusement sensuel et…bandant.

Harry, au contact, s'immobilisa, savourant la preuve du désir de son aîné, même à travers ses robes. Il sentit son érection augmentée, son esprit se brouiller, et ses hormones prendre le dessus, et tout cela bien sûr, aidé par sa 'potion'.  
Il se retourna vers son professeur, qui lui, avait désormais les yeux fermés, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et de ne pas céder à ses pulsions.  
- Pardonnez- moi professeur, souffla Harry, agenouillé entre ses jambes, le visage à hauteur de son bas-ventre.  
Severus ouvrit les yeux, et fixa son regard dans celui de son élève, qui était flamboyant de désir.  
Il se mordit la lèvre doucement en dévorant du regard le jeune homme, incarnation de la luxure qui lui était offert.

Mais Harry n'avait pas la retenue de Severus c'est pour cela que d'un mouvement souple il se releva et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de Severus, pressant son sexe désormais dure contre le ventre de celui-ci, et lui-même sentant le sien appuyé contre ses fesses, ce qui lui arracha un petit gémissement.

Severus écarquilla les yeux en prenant conscience de l'étendue de l'excitation d'Harry, et retint un soupire de plaisir en le sentant se coller contre son érection.  
-Potter …dit-il d'une voix roque.  
Mais Harry le coupa, s'emparant de ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un fougueux baisé auquel Severus ne pû s'opposer, sa tentative d'expression ayant été détournée, Harry en ayant profité pour glisser une langue mutine dans sa bouche, arrêtant par la même de maltraiter ( mais d'un manière exquise) ses lèvres.  
Le survivant se mit alors à bouger lascivement ses anches contre celles de son professeur, leur arrachant des soupirs de plaisir.  
Et finalement, comme Severus aussi était humain, il fini pas encercler Harry de ses bras, le serrant un peu plus contre lui et l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements, savourant le contact de ses mains contre sa peau si douce qu'il devinait délicieusement sucrée.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle les yeux brillants.  
Harry eut un sourire inquiétant, et entreprit d'enlever la robe de Severus, qui, avec un peu d'aide y parvint. Alors débuta pour Harry une série de baisés, débutant du cou, déferlant sur son torse, n'oubliant aucune cicatrice, et descendant de plus en plus bas, redessinant la fine musculature de sa langue, mordillant au passage une téton, et suivant la chute de reins, se retrouva à la limite du pantalon.

Harry était désormais à genoux devant son presque amant. Le fixant quelques secondes, pour enfin commencer à déboutonner les boutons, un par un, lentement, pour découvrir le membre de Severus fièrement dressé vers lui. Sans hésitation (effet de la 'potion encore une fois), une de ses mains vint se placer à la base de son sexe, l'autre prenant appui sur l'une des cuisses de Severus.  
C'est alors qu' Harry sortit un petit bout de langue et s'approchant doucement, donna plusieurs petites caresses sur le gland rougi, où perlait déjà quelques goûtes de bonheur.

Severus observait attentivement Harry, hypnotisé, et sans un mot, se retint de fermer les yeux au contacte de cette langue chaude et humide contre son pénis.

Harry continuait sa tâche, en prenant Severus pas surprise, s'emparant de son gland, l'entourant de sa langue, jouant avec, avant de débuter de lents, très lents mouvements de va et vient qui rendirent Severus fou.  
- Ha…Harry…attend...  
Le Gryffondor s'arrêta aussitôt, et fixa Severus d'un regard vitreusement interrogatif. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées.  
- Relève toi…dit il calmement.  
Une fois levé, il le poussa à s'asseoir sur le bureau, tout en baissant son pantalon et le sien.  
D'un mot, il fit disparaître tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau, le transformant en une sorte de lit rond et y assis Harry plus confortablement.  
Rien que pour moi pensa t-il.  
- Harry… ? L'interpellé releva la tête, es-tu est vierge ?  
Les joues du survivant s'empourprèrent et il confirma d'un signe de tête.  
Rien que pour moi… ! se répéta Severus.  
D'un autre mot, il transforma le bureau en lit moelleux et confortable, Harry lui lança un sourire de gratitude.  
- Bien, détends toi maintenant…Allonge-toi.  
Harry s'exécuta sans attendre.  
Son érection était vraiment douloureuse à présent, mais il appréhendait légèrement ce qui allait suivre. Bien que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

De son côté, Severus avait enduit ses doigts et son sexe d'une étrange huile.

Harry sentir un doigt s'introduire en lui, il se crispa. Mais Severus l'embrassa, étouffant ses gémissements de douleur, puis Harry se détendit, et vint un autre doigt, puis encore un autre. Et ce dernier fut le plus douloureux pour notre Gryffondor, qui poussa un petit cri.  
Mais avant que d'autres n'arrivent, Severus était descendu à hauteur de son sexe, et sans préavis l'avait englouti, faisant sursauter Harry, l'aidant à oublier toute notion de peine ou de douleur.  
Lorsque Severus cessa toute activité, Harry redressa la tête de mécontentement, ce qui fit sourire le maître des potion d'un air satisfait…puis se transformant en amusement sincère…  
C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait Severus faire un vrai sourire de ce type. Son cœur s'emplit de joie et un sourire naquit à son tour sur ses lèvres. Mais il était à sa limite, il n'en pouvait plus, c'est pour cela qu'il ordonna d'un ton plaintif:  
- Prends- moi! Maintenant !  
Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se positionnant au-dessus de Harry, il l'embrassa tendrement tout en le pénétrant lentement.  
Harry grimaça…ç'était douloureux, très douloureux, et Severus le remarquant, lui souffla à l'oreille  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, détends toi…  
Tout en proférant ses mots doux, une de ses mains descendit s'occuper de l'érection d'Harry.  
Ce qui eut pour effet de rendre le plaisir supérieur à la douleur, et permit à Severus de continuer sa pénétration dans l'antre intime et chaud du survivant. Une fois en position, il attendit quelques secondes qu'Harry s'habitue à sa présence, puis commençât à bouger en lui, allant encore plus loin. Et touchant le point magique.  
Harry poussa un cri, il voyait des étoiles, c'était fabuleux, une explosion de plaisir, mais il lui en fallait plus. C'est pour cela que lui aussi amorça ses mouvements, mais plus brusque, plus animal que Severus , qui lui n'avait qu'une peur : blesser Harry…-Bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais.-

-Oh Severus ! Prends- moi encore ! Plus fort…  
À ses mots, il comprit qu'il pouvait y aller et laisser libre cours à ses désirs.  
Il se permit de s'enfoncer encore plus loin, plus fort en Harry, qui lui était aveuglé par l'extase, et savourait la sensation de Severus sur lui, en lui.  
Les mouvements se firent plus durent encore, pour le plaisir d'Harry qui s'accrochait au dos de Severus, le griffant, l'embrassant, le mordant même. Jusqu'à l'instant final, où Harry ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage et se répandit entre leurs deux corps.  
Faisant jouir Severus en lui sous l'effet de contraction de son anneau de chaire entourant son sexe.  
Tous deux crièrent leurs prénoms respectifs dans un dernier râle.

Et s'effondrèrent, épuisés, à bout de souffle.  
La musique qu'Harry avait eue en boucle jusque-là s'était arrêtée. Laissant place à la musique de leurs respirations erratiques.  
Severus se retira d'Harry, l'embrasant dans le coup, fit apparaître une couverture dont ils se couvrirent, et Harry s'endormit dans las bras de Severus avec pour seule pensée :  
Demain va falloir que je lise mon journal moi, et surtout que je le protège mieux…

Fin !!

* * *

Voilà…tite réécriture de cette fic au thème classique…Mais bon…lol  
allé une TITE REVIEW !! 


	2. une suite? à vous de voir

Hello à tous…je voulais juste savoir si a votre avis, je devrais faire une suite à cet os…

Voilà…merci d'avoir lu en tout cas…ça me fait croire que tout ce temps à écrire des cochonneries hp n'est pas si inutile que ça lol…

Bon et bien j'attends vos réponses…


End file.
